Meeting The Family
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Kurt and Dave go home for Thanksgiving. AU Future Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Dave paced in the living room of the apartment he shared whit his boyfriend. There were two sets of luggage by the door which were the source of his anxiety. They were going to Lima, Ohio to spend Thanksgiving with his boyfriend's family. This is why Dave was panicking at the moment. His boyfriend's family hated him; they did not even know that they were dating. Gentle hands rested on his back and Dave stopped pacing. Sliding up to broad shoulders, nimble fingers massaged at tense muscles. Dave allowed himself to relax under his boyfriend's hands.

"Dave, why are you panicking?" Kurt asked the larger male. Dave turned around to face Kurt, putting his large hands on the other's slim hips.

"Your family hates me Kurt. I was a jerk to you in high school. How do we know they don't still resent me for making you change schools?" Dave said.

"Dave, everything will be fine. We'll get there early and explain things to my dad and Carol. I'm sure they'll understand when they see that you've changed. You aren't the same insecure, hormone crazed teenager who is still in the closet. You are now a confident, successful man who is out and proud," Kurt said.

Dave smiled a d kissed his smaller lover. Kurt always knew what to say to make him feel better. If anyone had told him in high school that he would be in a relationship with Kurt Hummel, he would have punched them out without a second thought. Now he told others with pride that he was dating the small up-and-coming fashion designer. They both had changed and he hoped that Kurt's family was able to see that.

~/~/~/~/~

Kurt and Dave arrived in Columbus, Ohio two hours after they were originally supposed to. Their plane had been delayed and then there had been a computer error with their tickets which forced them to take a later flight. Thankfully, everything was fine with their rental car and Kurt drove to the house he had grown up in. When he pulled into the driveway there was already a car parked there. Clearly they had not beaten Finn and Rachel there. As they got out of the car to get their luggage, Kurt saw that Dave's hands were shaking slightly with nerves. Reaching over, he put a hand on his boyfriend's broad shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright, Dave. Just relax. If you look scared then my dad will push you until you leave. He's very protective and if you can't stand up to him then he'll think you can't stand up against homophobic people," Kurt said gently. This however did not make Dave feel better. Kurt sighed when he saw this and rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder. "Just relax okay? When you're nervous I'm nervous," he admitted.

Dave nodded and pulled their suitcases from the trunk of the car. Kurt grabbed his things and Dave shut the trunk. Walking to the front door, Kurt tried the knob and found it unlocked. Stepping into the house, they put their suitcases down in the hallway. They would pick them up later to take to their room. Moving into the living room, they saw Kurt's dad, step-mom, step-brother, and sister-in-law sitting in the room talking to each other. Kurt cleared his throat and they turned to face them to greet the last member of their family.

"Hi, everyone, this is my partner Dave," Kurt said a bit nervously. Dave nodded and gave a small wave, unsure of what to say.

"Karofsky? What the hell do you think you're doing here? You made Kurt's life in high school a living hell and now you think you can just come in here like nothing happened?" Finn yelled angrily. He stood up from his seat on the couch, hands clenched into fists. Dave took a step back, face unreadable.

"I'll be outside, Kurt. I knew this was a bad idea," Dave said. There was no anger in his voice, only resignation. He turned and left the house, closing the door calmly behind him. Kurt glared angrily at his step-brother.

"Finn I know that you're just looking out for me, but please, stay out of my love life. In high school Dave was scared and still in the closet; that's why he treated me the way he did. You know how people feel about gays in this town. Dave hasn't spoken to his parents since he came out to them when he was eighteen. He's changed and I'm really disappointed that you can't see that," Kurt snapped at the larger man. He spun on his heel and strode out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He knelt down on the porch behind Dave who was sitting on the steps.

"I'm sorry about Finn. I didn't think he would act like that. He's usually really nice and forgiving," Kurt apologized. He placed his hands on Dave's broad shoulders and began massaging the tense muscles. "We can stay in a hotel if you want. We can even go home. I don't know if I can stay here if my family can't accept you."

"It's fine, Kurt. You've been so excited about this for months and I don't want to get between you and your family. I, of all people, can understand how important family is. When I was in college I _know_ I needed advice from my parents that I couldn't get. I still send my parents cards in the holidays and you know I don't get responses. You're lucky that your family loves you so much, Kurt. At time I feel like you and Cedes are the only people who like me for me," Dave confessed. His voice was rougher and sounded slightly choked. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. Before he could speak, another voice sounded from behind them.

"Your parents' opinions aren't your fault, Dave. Whenever your dad comes into the garage he's always talking about you. He just doesn't know how to say he's sorry. I may not like you much for how you treated my son in high school, but as long as you make him happy I'm fine. Now are you boys going to come inside and unpack?" Burt said. Kurt smiled at his dad gratefully.

"Thanks dad. We'll be in soon," Kurt told him. Burt nodded and went back into the house. Kurt sat there, his head on Dave's shoulder, as the other man calmed down. He was happy that his family, especially his dad, were willing to accept David and give him a chance.


End file.
